stickempires_rtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental
The Elemental Empire is the third and newest Empire that was added to Stick Empires, playable since 27 February 2014. It requires Membership to play and has no free trials. However, as of the 25th of April 2018, due to free membership being distributed to all existing players, it is now effectively free for an unlimited amount of time. Description The Elemental army appears to be based off of a "Nature's Army" theme, with fully organic structures, as well as elemental-themed units and attacks. Many of the Elemental units are spellcasters. For instance, the Treature, Infernos and Cycloid all have powerful AoE spells that can wreak havoc on the battlefield. The Elemental Empire's units all take up a lot of population space (especially the combinations). Even the V has a population of 10 compared to a typical Giant's 7. The layout of this Empire is completely different compared to Order and Chaos, as this Empire features four basic elementals which can be then further combined into five other advanced units. If you look closely during the credits roll at the end of Stick Wars II Order Empire, Elemental units can be seen imprisoned in the background. Basic Units The Elementals have four basic units, each of which costing a certain amount of gold (no mana required). These four units can be combined in various combinations to form more powerful units using mana (not gold). Earth Earth fulfills the role of melee unit and resource-gatherer in the Elemental Empire. In its humanoid state, the Earth Elemental has an attack capable of stunning. After transforming into its other state and becoming a Chompler, Earth is capable of mining and praying, just like an Order or Chaos Miner. Water The Water is the support unit, scout, and healer of the Elemental Empire. This unit attacks by rushing at an enemy unit to freeze it solid until either Water or the unit it is freezing dies, or the Water unit is ordered to unfreeze. The Water Elemental can also suicidally explode, healing all nearby friendly units and curing them of any DoT. Air Air fulfills the role of aerial support, being untouchable by melee units, but still able to cast powerful lightning bolts to strike down enemy units. It can target any unit, even units behind other unit, allowing for deadly accuracy that can strike down enemies far from where the Elemental itself is. However, due to its long retargeting speed and inability to kite, the Air Elemental can be left vulnerable. The long retargeting can be avoided by targeting the enemy unit before the Air starts its attack animation. Fire Fire functions the most like an archer. It can easily blast enemies with its fireballs and Burn them in the process. If used properly, the Fire Elemental is a deadly unit that can wreak havoc on any opponent. However, they deal little in terms of actual damage, instead primarily relying on Burn damage to kill enemies. It also has the ability to kite. Combination Units The four basic units can all combine to form more powerful units. All combination units cost 100 mana to produce. All combinations occur instantly and can cure both Poison and Burn . Charrog The Charrog is quite literally the tank of the Elementals, having 9 bars of health (much more than the other basic tanks in game). Charrog is different from other tanks because it comes with abilities without need of research. He can burn multiple enemies using the radiant heat ability, or it can escape or stun with the burrow ability. If used well, the Charrog can easily wreak havoc with it's abilities. The Charrog is formed by a combination of the Earth and Fire Elementals. Cycloid The Cycloid acts as an aerial mage for taking out flying units and providing ground support for the Elemental army. It can stun multiple units at a time using a tornado attack, and put a defensive shield around themselves or another unit, reducing the damage it takes. Unlike the flying units for Order and Chaos, the Cycloid is not a ranged unit. The Cycloid is formed by a combination of the Air and Water Elementals. Infernos Infernos acts as the offensive spellcaster of the Elementals. Its Vastolis summon can stun and damage multiple enemy units at once and it's Fire Rain spell can deal burn damage. 'Fire Rain' can be upgraded to burning meteors for much more significant damage. Infernos is formed by a combination of an Air and a Fire Elemental. Treature The Treature acts as a heavy spellcaster and an area-control unit. It can summon Scorplings (which can poison when upgraded) to protect itself. It has a spike root ability which can drain the health of enemy units, as well as stun them. With these abilities, it acts as a 'secondary castle' that is good for defending crucial points on the map (e.g. the middle tower). The Treature is formed by a combination of the Earth and Water Elementals. V V acts as the "ultimate" unit of the Elementals, formed by the combination of all four basic elementals. This unit can take control of the enemy units, but is forced to stay still and cannot move or attack when controlling the unit, making it vulnerable to attack. V is also able to teleport between two chosen locations. V can also be upgraded to summon two clones, which can be controlled by the player. The clones can be further upgraded to increase health and damage. The V itself has very high damage, being able to kill an archer in 2 hits. The clones have slightly reduced damage than the V, even upgraded clones. Combine 1.png|The two elementals disappeared, combining into a yellowish white spark. Combine 2.png|The middle of the sparks begin to concentrate, shining brighter. Combine 3.png|The middle shines into the sky, forming the combined elemental. Other Combinations Besides other units, Combination can also produce two other things: Scorch and Blind Gate. Both, unlike the other Elemental combination units, do not cost mana. Scorch While technically not a unit, Scorch is formed by the combination of Water and Fire. Upon formation, a large explosion occurs, capable of stunning and damaging multiple enemy units at once, as well as inflicting burn damage and very high knockback. Scorch usually will become more useless the longer the game lasts. Blind Gate While technically a structure and not a unit, the Blind Gate still appears in the unit creation area for Elementals. The Blind Gate is created by a combination of Earth and Air. Upon formation, two pillars are formed at the location of combination. These pillars become the boundaries of the enemy's Fog of War. Category:Empires